Life on the Farm
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: What if Emily and Aaron were brother and sister? What if they and the rest of the team grew up together? Where would they live? Who would date who? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old Emily combed the mane of her horse "Marsi". The light brown hair came off on the cuff of her sleeve and she stroked the horse over and over. Minutes later, she was leading Marsi into the shed where the six others were kept. Emily kissed the nose of her horse before leaving the shed and running towards the barn.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a car engine coming closer to her, and she turned to see a blue pickup truck parking in the driveway of the main house. She smiled and ran to the driveway when she saw her brother get out.

He looked up just in time to catch Emily in a full on hug.

"Jeez, Aaron you always take forever to get here!"

A twenty year old Aaron smiled into his sister's hair before following her to the barn. "I'm sorry. Hailey wanted me to stay longer, but I told her that I needed to get home and help my little sis." He smiled along with Emily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

An hour later, they were in the house and preparing dinner when the front door was heard.

"Hello?"

Aaron smiled and turned towards the living room. "Hey dad."

Their father walked in and kissed Emily's head while she cut the peppers. "What are we havin'?"

"Chicken cutlets and a fresh salad. All from the garden."

Dan, their father, gently elbowed Aaron in the side and they smirked. Emily caught it and sighed. "What is so funny this time?"

Dan smiled at his daughter while Aaron laughed in the background. "Well sweetie, we all know you don't work in the garden-"

"I do too!"

"When?"

"When I was three! Before Katie was born."

Dan smiled and leaned against the counter. "And who took over that job when she was four?"

Emily rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Katie…"

Just then, fourteen year old Katie came running into the kitchen, kissing her father on the cheek. "Hey daddy."

Dan gave her a hug before she went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "How was your lesson today?"

Katie shrugged before settling into a chair by the table. "I don't know. Good, I guess. Since it was Em who taught…"

"Why does everyone insist on picking on me?"

Laughs circled around the room as the dinner was made and ate. Hours later, most people were ready for bed when there was a knock at the door.

Emily ran, in her sweats and t-shirt, to the screen door and smiled.

"JJ, what are you doing here?"

A sixteen year old JJ tugged on something, and her younger brother came into view.

Emily smiled awkwardly. "JJ and Spencer. Ok, what are you guys doing here?"

A fifteen year old Spencer shrugged and followed JJ into the house. They turned to see Emily closing the door and then turn to them. "Our mom is having one of her episodes, so she yelled and threw stuff… long story short, dad told us to go stay somewhere else for tonight. Would you mind…"

"Not at all!"

JJ and Spencer smiled gratefully as they helped Emily grab some pillows and blankets, and headed for the barn. "Emily, do we really have to stay in your barn?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Spencer as she slid the barn door open. "I'm sorry that we don't have a five story house, so we can't fit you right on top where you can see the pretty stars. For tonight, you'll have to sleep on hay while drinking water instead of champagne from crystal."

JJ smiled at her friend as they climbed the steps and deposited themselves on the hay. As they got situated, Emily made her way down the steps before turning back and smiling up at them. "If you need anything, go into the house and pass the kitchen. My bedroom is the second door on the left."

Just as she was about to walk out, she heard Spencer call her name.

"Will there be horses around?"

Both Emily and JJ laughed.

"Yeah Spencer, the horses will be around in the morning. But I'll try and get them away from you if you like."

"Hey Em," JJ called, slipping off her shoes. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Derek and Penelope are coming over at eight and everyone else at ten."

"Awesome. Night. Thanks Em."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid awoke to the sound of hooves galloping towards the barn doors. He immediately shot up and hid behind a stack of hay. He heard someone jump off a horse and knock on the barn doors. "Spencer?"

He peeked his head out from behind the hay and let out a breath when he saw no horse. "Oh, hi Aaron."

Aaron smirked as Spencer climbed down the ladder and stopped in front of him. "Can I ask why you were hiding?"

Spencer smiled awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't do well around horses. I fell off one when I was six and I never went near another one."

Aaron smiled and took a hold of Spencer's arm. He turned them and Spencer quickly hid behind Aaron. A huge horse was standing there, looking as if it were eyeing them. Spencer peeked his head out from behind Aaron and shook his shoulder. "Can you make him leave?"

"It's a girl, Spencer."

"Fine. Make her leave please."

"She has a name."

"Well than what is it?"

"Her name is Marsi. She's Emily's horse."

"Why were you riding Emily's horse?"

"Because she's riding my horse."

"Why is she riding your horse?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Spencer!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily sat on top of her brother's horse, Richmond, and looked into the woods behind the barn. She quickly spun her head to her left and smiled as Aaron came up beside her on Marsi.

"Hey. Why are you on my horse?"

Emily smiled and rubbed Richmond's head. "Why are you on mine?"

Aaron smiled. "Cause you're on mine."

"Did you see JJ?"

"Yeah she's in the bathroom."

Just then, JJ came running up beside them. "Damn you guys are tall on those horses."

Both Aaron and Emily laughed and Aaron rode off towards the barn. Emily looked down at JJ who was smiling up at her. "What is it?"

"Can I ride one?"

Emily smiled and jumped off the horse. She held onto the rein of the horse and turned to JJ. "Have you ever rode one before?"

"Do pony rides count?"

"The ones where you walk in circles?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

They both turned to the sound of a scream and saw Spencer getting chased by a horse. They both laughed and saw Aaron trying to chase down Marsi.

"Spencer! Run in front of the house! She's knows not to go over there."

Spencer didn't listen and started running for the barn. "Spencer! The house! Run to the house!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was in her room, searching through her closet, when there was a knock on her door.

"If you wanna see me in a bra then come in!"

The door swung open to reveal one of her best friends, Derek Morgan. His smile faded when he saw her wearing a tank top and jeans. "You said you were in a bra."

Emily shook her head as she gave him a hug. "I never specified if I was or wasn't."

"Well you should try that as a fashion style."

"Wearing a bra and nothing else?"

Derek smiled as he sat on her bed. "It might not catch on, but guys will like it."

Emily laughed as she pulled a small jacket onto her torso. "Yeah, maybe you should try that."

Derek made a disgusted face, making Emily smile. She ran her brush through her straightened hair before turning to him. "Time for fun!"

…

Derek and Emily made it out to her backyard to see it full of teenagers. She smiled and kissed Derek's cheek before running over to a group of kids surrounding a bonfire. Spencer came up next to Derek and tapped his shoulder. "Why are you smiling, Derek?"

He pointed over to the fire. Spencer turned to see Emily sucking faces with the star football player in their town. He involuntarily gagged and Derek looked at him. "What?"

"What?"

"You gagged, man."

"Oh. I guess it's the pepper I ate… not used to the spice." Spencer lied. He turned back to the fire and saw Emily sitting on the guy's lap while they watched someone play the guitar. He was stroking her hair and she was leaning back against him… Spencer wants to puke.

He left Derek standing there and made his way through a crowd of drinking teens to Penelope Garcia, who was sitting by herself near the barn. "Hey Penelope."

She looked up and smiled shyly at him. "Hey Spencer. What's up?"

"Have you been crying?"

She shook her head, but wiped away any remaining tears that could have been displayed. "No it's just… allergies. You know, horses and the hay… not used to it."

Spencer sat down in the chair next to her. "I am a genius you know. I know you're lying."

Penelope sighed as she played with her flowing skirt. "What are you, a profiler or something?"

Spencer nodded. "I could be… one day."

Penelope smiled at him before sighing once more. "The guy, Damian, he told me to meet him behind the barn, so I did. I asked him what he wanted, and he and his friends tried to…"

"Penelope, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head before wiping another tear that slid under her glasses. "He tried, but I ran out here."

"Did you tell Emily?"

Penelope looked at him in disbelief. "How could I?"

Spencer looked over to the fire to see Emily still sitting on his lap. Her boyfriend's lap. Damian's lap. He got up and started towards them, ignoring the calls from Penelope. Emily and Damian were now standing and talking to other kids when Spencer got over to them. Emily turned to him and smiled. "Hey Spencer. Are you enjoying the-" she was cut off by Spencer hitting her boyfriend square in the jaw.

"Spencer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily immediately was down next to her boyfriend, shaking slightly when Damian's eyes landed on Spencer, who's fists were clenched by his sides. "Dame, are you ok?"

He took her hand and let her help him up before looking to the scrawny Spencer in front of him, his eyes blazing. "You think you can do that to me? In front of my friends? In front of my girl? And at my girl's party?"

Emily shook her head, stepping between both boys with her arms outstretched, seeing everyone from the party start to gather around. "Guys, please don't start."

Spencer smirked at the obviously bigger guy that stood only a few feet away, the small brunette shortly obstructing his view. "Don't start, Emily? Your ass of a boyfriend tried to hurt Penelope. You remember Penelope, don't you Damian?"

Emily immediately turned to her boyfriend, staring at him with wide eyes. "Penelope? As in one of my best friends, Penelope?" She searched his eyes as he continued to glare over her shoulder at Spencer. "Damian, what did you do to her?"

Damian smirked as he massaged his jaw, his eyes smiling down at his girlfriend. "Me and the guys were just playin' a little joke on the girl. No harm, no foul."

Emily shook her head, ignoring the stares from her friends around her. "Damian, if that was meant to be funny, it wasn't. You don't hurt my friends. You don't hurt anyone, Dame."

"Em, come on. We were just joking around."

"And like I said, it wasn't funny. Why did you even pick her to mess with, anyway? One of my best friend's and such a sensitive girl? What was it? Did she look like an easy target? What did you do to her? Try to touch her? Touching me not enough for you, anymore?"

Damian shook his head before putting his hands on Emily's tense shoulders. "Emily, don't make this a bigger deal than it has to be."

"But it is a big deal, Damian! You can't just do that to a teenage girl!" She stepped backwards until she bumped into Spencer, who immediately caught her before she fell. "Damian, I think you should leave, now."

"Emil-"

"I think she told you to leave."

Everyone's attention turned to the opposite end of the fire, seeing Aaron standing there with his horse, and Katie by his side. "Get off our property, Damian. And take your friends with you."

Damian shook his head before walking down to the gate. "Emily, we're done."

"Good!"

Everyone watched as Damian walked away with four of his friends, leaving in the only 'fancy' car that had come to the party. Emily looked around seeing at least fifty other people staring at her. "Guys, just go back to what you were doing. Ok?"

Once everyone was almost back to their previous tasks, Emily looked back to Spencer, who was talking to Penelope over by the entrance to the barn. She quickly ran over, rearranging her vest to cover her tank top. "Hey! You guys ok?"

Spencer and Penelope turned to the brunette, the red head smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She walked over to Emily, hugging her tight before kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

Emily backed away slightly, watching the younger girl's face. "For what, sweetie?"

"Sticking up for me."

Emily smiled, hugging Penelope once more. "You're welcome. I'm sorry he did what he did." She backed away again, wiping a stray tear on Penelope's cheek. "No boyfriend is worth that."

Penelope shook her head slightly, hearing footsteps behind her. "What do you mean?"

"It means I wont be seeing him anymore. I don't want a boyfriend that hurts one of my best friend's. It's sick and stupid and again, I'm sorry. What did he try to do to you?"

Penelope felt her eyes swell with tears once again as she shook her head, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Emily sighed as she ran her fingers through Penelope's red hair. "Sweetie, did he try and touch you?" She felt a nod against her chest as she rubbed her hands up and down Penelope's back. "Pen, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Penelope backed away, feeling Spencer's presence behind her. "He said he wanted to do it because I was gay."

"That's why he tried to touch you?"

Penelope nodded as she looked down at her feet, her tears blending with the mud. "He told me that his touch was better than any woman's, and he tried to go for my skirt."

Emily immediately took Penelope back in her arms, feeling her sob against her chest. She looked up to see Spencer staring at her, his dark brown eyes looking right through her. "Honey, if it makes you feel any better, he was horrible with his hands. Really sloppy."

Penelope chuckled against Emily's chest before looking up to her best friend's brown eyes. "Thanks Em."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily sighed as her bum immediately hit a bale of hay, smiling softly when Penelope's head laid itself onto her shoulder.

"Em?"

The brunette looked up to see a younger version of herself. "What is it, Katie?"

Katie 's shoulders slacked before pointing to the dark teenager behind her. "Derek sent everyone home. He thought it would be best before daddy gets home."

Emily smiled to her younger sister before running her fingers through her redheaded friend. "Penny? Do you wanna sleep here tonight?" She waited for Penelope to pick up her head from her shoulder before she continued, watching the rest of her friends making their way towards the barn where they sat. "You can share my room with me."

Penelope's smile couldn't be wider as she nodded her head, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "I would totally love to! Thanks Emmy."

Emily's lips found her friend's temple before helping her stand. "It's no problem, Pen."

JJ felt the mud squish between the soles of her boots as she walked up to her friends, her hand resting on her brother's shoulder. "I think we should all get to bed."

Aaron nodded as he ventured out of the barn, his hands red and rough. "Jen's right. Everyone go to their rooms and we'll sort everything out tomorrow." He smiled to the darker man in front of him and smacked his shoulder. "You can bunk with me."

Derek grinned before pulling his friend's brother into a hug.

Emily's eyes looked from her brother to the taller boy in front of her, his eyes smoldering as he looked her way. "You gonna be ok out here, Spence?"

The brunette nodded before giving a hug to his sister. "I'll have JJ with me. I'm gonna be fine."

Once everyone made it to their rooms ok, Emily led her friend through their small house after laying her little sister in her bed.

Penelope's eyes softened as she felt Emily slowly push her into the dark blue room, her pupils immediately flickering to the bed in the corner. "You really don't mind me sleeping in here with you?"

Emily shook her head before opening her closet and pulling out two separate nightgowns. "I'm sure that it's alright." She laid a the purple nightgown in her friend's hands, her eyes smiling before kissing the redhead's cheek. "Now go and change."


End file.
